brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia's Ocean Tale
Chapter 1: The New-Brand Era of Chaos ''' A tale from a long time ago when Grand Gaia is nothing but a mere sea and island. In the end of the era of voyaging and adventure, lies one man who was standing on the coast of Temuku Island, that man called as Jarco the God of Land and Sea. Jarco was a compassionate Demi-God who ruled over 132 islands under his wings and together with his people, he build a land of justice and fair. One day as the new dawn of era coming closer, Jarco was found missing but only his note that was left that was saying "It's time for the beginning come to an end" and left them in panic. Days to months, months to years, years to decades, and decades to centuries, the mystery of Jarco was considered as myth until one day when Grand Gaia was plunged into chaos, the island that was left from the pre-historic era has been noticed missing or vanished, including Jarco's Island; The Temuku Island. It was noted that when Grand Gaia is plunging itself into chaos, 6 islands from 8 sacred island was missing and vanished into thin air, leaving researchers disbelieved how can a mass land of the earth just vanished suddenly. For months the mystery of missing island has become a hot topic from one bar to another, leaving it as the biggest mystery ever. In the first campaign of the war between humans and the Gods, there's noted that they've got helped from certain individuals behind the scene, it was stated that their appearances were like a pre-historic Gods and powerful in its own ways. However, the truth of it still unknown as perhaps this is just a mere fantasy of gossip from the local bar. '''Chapter 2: Newest Discovery As the rumors go from one people to another, so does the mass researchers and adventurer trying to find these missing islands. A grand meeting of researchers has been held due to this incident, the conclusion is that the island itself was alive and gone as the prophecies told in their times, one scientist led a huge expedition for searching this missing islands in order to find out where's the island and Gods that they were seeing in the stones carving. It was speculated by one scientist that the shapes of the island with the images of stone carvings about their Gods are matched perfectly, thus some people believes that when the island is missing, the Gods who sleep within it also awoke. What lies next for this one enthusiast researcher? Only time will tell. Chapter 3: Wild Expedition - Unexpected Occurrence As time goes on for about 6 months away from the Lacroux Kingdom, Alma found herself right in the middle of the seas with brave sailor hero named Erik, Alma still continues her journey to find that missing island, but in the middle of it, she stumbles herself into a mysterious island where the tree is black and the sky was dark as night. With Erik accompanied her she ventures into a deeper part of that island and what they found is more what they can take. An old ruin from the pre-historic era and this one still relatively new which means it's still unmarked or unknown to scientist and historian out there. The chances for Alma to learn about this ruin was a gold for her as the knowledge within it will be named to her name, with excited Alma proceed but only to found that the history that she should learn was supposed to be forgotten or even ignored by the rest of this world. Trembles by the sight and knowledge within that ruin, Alma and Erik ran away from that place but alas, as the forbidden knowledge has been read, they were trapped by some sorcery that prevents them getting out from this island. Fate seems to be at full hands with them both getting imprisoned for life within this alive island. ---- 'Gaia's Ocean Tale - Islander Gods Batch:' *Voyager God Jarco *Sea Lord Karo *Rythm Siren Mola *Raging Storm Rika *Divinity Sacred Garoo *Cursed Chief Yeri 'Gaia's Ocean Tale: X1 - Explorer of Land Batch:' *Hero Sailor Erik *Explorer Scientist Alma Category:Gaia's Ocean Tale Category:Islander Gods Category:Explorer of Land